As a fastener used when a resin material having conductivity is used as a skin of an airplane, there is known one (see, for example, Patent Citation 1), of which a flush head and a shank are wholly covered by an insulating material.
Patent Citation 1:    The Publication of U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,493